The black notebook
by xdrop-of-golden-sunx
Summary: Bella writes all of her thoughts in a black notebook, what happens when she discovers in has been taken by a hot, tattooed Edward? Tattward and Inkella, Lemon, one shot


I was officially having the worst day of my life.

To start off, I had received a note from Mike saying that I had been dumped. Like I wanted him anyway, but he paid for my collage fees, and now I actually had to get a job.

My charm bracelet had snapped, and that was a present from Rosalie before she went on her honeymoon to France with Emmett. (Way too young to get married, in my opinion)

My latest tattoo was yet to heal so I was forced to wear these stupid purple ballet flats that Alice bought me, rather than my usual worn, comfortable doc martins, and to top it all off, my black book was missing.

I was in deep shit.

My leather-bound, black notebook was my most prized possession, and I am not joking when I say I would gladly sacrifice some unsuspecting, innocent virgin for it.

I wrote all of my thoughts, dreams and all my random musings in that damn book. I swear I had put it in my purse, which served as my bag to lug around all my books for classes.

But apparently, I hadn't.

And believe me, I was going out of my fucking mind. If someone had read it or even taken it, then they would go tell their friends or even tell the principle what Bella Swan had to say about everybody, and that was NOT a good thing, because what I thought about some people should be illegal.

Would you like it if some random person had access to know all of your personal opinions and thoughts?

I'm guessing you said 'no' to that rhetorical question and if didn't, then your clearly deeply disturbed and you must seek help immediately.

When I realized it was gone, I was in the middle of my English lit. class, needless to say I bolted out of the room, ignoring the teacher's shouts and other student's protests as I shoved them out of my way.

I pushed a bunch of freshman and started running as soon as I was through the crowd. A few curious eyes watched with mild interest; the rude, arrogant girl was running.

Wow. They needed to get laid.

Dumb asses.

Alice was already in, when I got to our dorm room, sitting on our tattered couch, which we had lovingly named Dusty. (For obvious reasons.) She was drinking soda and was watching some reality TV show, (Alice, not the couch) which she didn't seem to be paying attention to.

"Alice, have you seen my black notebook?" I asked, searching the small kitchen manically, moving everything from the table and chucking stuff somewhere behind me.

She snorted, "You mean the one you write obsessively everyday in? No."

After promptly telling her that she needed to take a chill pill, I moved onto my bedroom.

"Alice, why didn't you close the window?" I called to her with irritation, hunting on my desk, knocking over essays and several classic novels in the rather hectic process.

"I did!" she replied indigently. Although Alice was my best friend, she needed to work on that anger management we had talked about oh so many times. It was still no where to be found, so turned my attention to the bed.

There was a scrap of note paper resting there and I was certain that it hadn't been there when I left. I picked it up, noting that it had a willowy script on it.

_Your beloved book is being held hostage,  
Better come quick before I start reading..._

So somebody had it.

Shit.

I. Was. Unconditionally. Going. To. Fucking. Kill. Them.

Somebody had broken into our crappy student flat and taken nothing but a notebook. This motherfucker had serious issues.

So where was this mysterious person? The book is being held hostage, What the hell is this? Have I blacked out and woken up in _The Hostage_?

Okay, so I hadn't watched that film, but it looked like this kind of film on the trailer when Rose, Alice and me had rented _Jackass _on DVD.

Putting the note in my skirt pocket, I immediately charged back past Alice and to the front door. She yelled something explicit, which I quickly flipped her off for.

She had possibly let them in after all. I'll be mad at her later.

Stumbling around wondering what kind of world I had to live in where a girl could just write in a notebook without it being kidnapped, I contemplated whether to go to some professor, but then again; who would care if a girls' notebook went lost?

I began to track down the collage's library, I mean they weren't a lot of good places on campus, so how hard could be?

The answer was very. I checked the library, shouting out loud if anyone was holding a notebook hostage.

Nothing. All I earned were strange looks, the librarians aggravation, oh and I was also now banned from the library until the end of semester. That helps.

I then proceeded to run around the main building, inquiring everyone who paused for thought and had a slightly crazed look in my eyes.

Every one now thinks I'm a nut case. Fantastic.

I eventually tripped into a bar from out of campus, not caring if people were gaping at me, the girl who rolled on out of the rain. Yes, that's right, it was raining as well.

My hair was soaking wet and I silently thanked whoever was 'up there' for not letting me wear a lighter colored t-shirt.

I ordered a Black Russian and sat down at the bar, several other students took one look at my pissed off expression, my tattoo's and piercings and moved three seats down.

Pussy's.

I sipped my drink, wishing I had my notebook to write a paragraph or so about what dicks people are this time of year.

"Excuse me?" I heard a masculine voice say, an attractive voice at that. I looked up to see an even more attractive man. Gorgeous red-brown hair and green eyes. He had quite a few piercings and more than a few tattoos.

My kind of guy. Any other time and I would have openly eyed him up, but I was just too pissed.

"Yeah?"

"So... you write a lot."

That got my attention. "Where is it?" I hissed. Standing up from the bar stool, knocking it over in my haste.

He smiled and turned to walk away.

Oh hell no. I did not run all the way around campus, and then some, for nothing. I grabbed his shoulder and he turned around.

And I punched him is the face.

Admittedly, probably not the best thing to do, and most likely not very bright considering his height and very yummy muscles, and I knew everyone would tell me I was stupid. But I don't know whether it was adrenaline or just some weird rush but I knocked one so that he staggered backwards.

I don't know. Go Google it.

"What the fuck!?" He exclaimed angrily, cupping his cheek in his hand.

He had long fingers and I bet they were talented too.... okay, not the time Bella.

People watched in amazement as I dragged him into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Give it back now." I shoved him against the wall furiously. He chuckled, my anger seemed to amuse him.

"You took your time coming here didn't you?" He said, giving me a heart-stopping crooked grin.

"I know you have it so just give it up before I slam my fist into your head into my fist repeatedly until you black out." I awaited his response, tensing my left hand.

"I've watched you everyday from the back of art class, I wanted to know so much more about you, Bella. So I simply bribed my friend Jasper to give me your room mates address and I took that mysterious black notebook that you always writing in."

Jasper was Alice's boyfriend and he was a cool guy, I made a mental note to be mad at him later as well.

He held my gaze and he produced the book that was my very being from his, seemingly very deep, coat pocket.

I stood, spellbound. This bastard had waltzed into my flat (No help from Alice), gone through my things to get one of the most treasured thing in my life. I was betting by now, he had read it and he knew the thoughts that went through my mind on a daily basis and what was left of my fantasy's.

The black leather in his hand appeared to give me a condescending look.

I peered back into his deep green eyes; I was going to fish for answers first.

"Why?"

"Because I have been smitten with you for a quite a while and you never noticed me, you forced me to take greater measures." He shifted his weight from one foot to another.

I forced down the rage that threatened to overpower me as he placed it back into his coat.

"Well, let me tell you, stealing a girl's notebook to force her to interact with you is not the way to get into her pants." I spoke, slightly husky.

The tone of my voice must have altered him about something or other, because he stiffened. "Bella, I want more than to just get into your pants." He too, spoke huskily.

I was standing closer to him than I had intended to and somehow, in the circle of his arms, I was kissing him. I don't know how it happened or if he intended that it to, but all I knew was that he tasted of cherries with a hint of alcohol and his mouth was soft and I wanted more of it.

He delicately traced a finger down my neck and I shivered. My anger melted, my mind was screaming that this was the guy who took something from me. But his passion was just too much for me to decline.

How had I not noticed this guy before? Was a completely blind? I trailed my own finger around a tattoo of barbed wire that ensnared his arm. I opened my eyes, my vision clouded by a shade of beryl green. He broke away.

Our heavy breathing echoed in the small bathroom, I was pretty sure that my cheeks were stained rose, but then, right there in that moment I needed him, and I know he was a guy who I had just noticed today, who had made me angry beyond belief but then thawed it and put desire in it's place, and he said he had watched me, and said he wanted more than to just sleep with me.

That was good enough for me.

He watched me, those beautiful eyes filled with overwhelming heat. I'm Edward he murmured.

I gently touched his now swollen cheek, he took in breath sharply and my lips were on his again. He kissed me with overwhelming affection, he caressed the inside of my ribcage and I laced into his hair, which was like velvet beneath my touch.

His hands traveled down to my hips and stroked the material of my skirt tenderly.

I felt the leather of my jacket being removed and deposited on the cool tiles of the floor. Getting goosebumps on my arms and neck, I separated the coat from the black t-shirt he wore underneath.

Our lips still whispered in synchronization, he ran his tongue over my bottom lip swiftly, asking permission. I accepted the invitation, at the same time tugging at his t-shirt.

He smelled like cranberries and cologne, an usually sensual fragrance. He let out a sound in between a groan and a whine. This stimulated me to lick the ring that protruded from his upper lip, feeling bleak metal in stark contrast to his burning skin.

My heart was thrumming in my chest, like it had grown wings and was about to fly away. I let out a heavy breath that turned into a moan. He pulled at the hem of my, now damp, t-shirt, drawing it away from the silky garment that was underneath.

Our tongues still moved against each other. The lighting in the bathroom was crude and did nothing for my alabaster complexion, but I concentrated more and his face moving down to my breasts.

I crisply took in a lung full of air when he unhooked the clasp of my bra, he began to suck and tease the nipples, making the peaks painfully hard. He nuzzled them, making me let out a sigh of contentment.

I cried out in frustration, mentally willing him to bury himself in me, Edward.. I sighed. I hauled his shirt off, and looking at the tattoo of a tiger scratch on his chest, ghosting the tip of my nail along the ink.

He shook slightly.

There were more kisses of fire and lust, and then dragging his pants down to the ground, taking in the black undergarment and taught abdominal muscles. He let out a hiss, working my skirt to the floor.

And there we stood, in our underwear, my panties soaked through with arousal, his erection straining the fabric of his boxers.

Oh God, was I doing the right thing? I mean, I'm not the kind of person to just jump into bed with someone (or a bathroom at a bar).

I bit my lower lip.

Edward growled with anticipation, I paused to face him, admiring the ink that had clearly been done well.

I wasn't sure what it was about this guy, but something about him made me feel... something warm. I had never felt this, apart from the friendship I shared with Jacob and Alice. I had only basically met him, but it felt...right.

I smashed my lips to his and felt his hard on press against my stomach. My panties began the tortuously slow descent, his long, gifted fingers tantalizing the entrance to my wet pussy. A sharp sound moved out of my mouth and he slipped one finger inside me.

I cried out, pleasure waving through me. He moved up close against me so I could feel the defined bulge growing with each little groan I made. Another finger then joined the last one and the experience increased grew in intensity.

"Edward!" But then the his fingers fell away and I growled with dissatisfaction. With one motion he had his boxers off and his erection was suddenly there, inside of me. He placed his hands on my ass and held me up against the wall while he completely filled me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and I almost screamed in ecstasy.

He pulled out of me and then slammed into me deeply, euphoria occupying my body.

"Oh, Bella." He almost whispered and a little shiver ran through my body at the sound of my name coming out of his lips. He placed his head in the crook of my neck, inhaling deeply. I whimpered as my climax developed, he was close to his orgasm too.

We both came in one earth-shattering moment, both of us glossy with sweat. He pulled out of me and started to gather up his clothing, giving me a delicious view of his behind.

"Bella?"

"Mmmm?" My breathing was attempting to slow to it's normal pace.

"Want to go on a date?"

* * *

**Okay, what did you think? If you hate it, tell me WHY you hate it. Offer constructive critism!**

Reviews make Edward smile :)

**xDrop-of-golden-sunx**


End file.
